The present disclosure relates generally to three-dimensional (3D) assets and, more particularly, to previewing, manipulating, and/or enhancing 3D assets.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Operating systems, file manager applications, and/or other computer applications may include functionality for previewing the contents of files. This allows a user to quickly inspect the contents of a particular file in a viewer without actually opening the file. However, the file formats that are supported by this functionality may be limited. In particular, the operating system, file manager, and/or other applications may be incapable of reading the file formats of 3D assets—especially when the 3D assets are in different file formats from various different third-party developers. As a result, the operating system and/or applications may be incapable of previewing and/or manipulating the 3D assets.
Nevertheless, end-users and software developers may desire to utilize 3D assets. For example, a software developer may desire to use 3D assets in the applications they write for embedded devices, such as smart phones and tablets, and/or laptop or desktop computers. Developer assets in an integrated development environment may be rendered and included in an application bundle when the application is compiled and built. However, because 3D assets may be large files, stored in inefficient file formats, and may refer to ambiguous file paths, among other things, the applications that call upon the 3D assets during runtime may perform poorly.